My Life My Love
by dafney64
Summary: Olivia has been in a relationship with Fitz for seven years and two boys. She never pushed him to get married, but she walks in on a scene in a hotel conference room she was not prepared for.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry Everyone I thought that I could just open up a new story and work on the content later. I was really surprised by the response! Thanks again for following me. This is a different story than my earlier so hold on to your hats.**_

_**Thank you Scanfan321 for inspiring me to write again. I just recently moved from the West coast to the East. My sister and I ventured on a road trip from Seattle to Atlanta. We beat the weather in all states. I was a grand time by all and it took us six nice long days to get here, but along the way I was inspired. So here is my latest installment, and I do not own any part of Scandal. **_

* * *

><p>Olivia woke up like any other day to get her boys up and her partner out the door. She went downstairs to make breakfast and lunch for her boys. Fitz came down and said that he didn't need breakfast, he had a big meeting at Grant investments and he may be late. Olivia didn't give much thought to what he was saying he had meeting like this all the time, but as soon as he kissed her goodbye, she felt something shift and Fitz kissed her just a little to passionate than he usually did on his way to work and alarm bells started to go off in her gut.<p>

"Fitz!? Is everything alright babe?"  
>"Yeah fine. Will see you tonight, tell the boys goodbye for me."<p>

Another tightening of her stomach. He always said to tell the boys he would see them later.

"Babe? Are you sure your alright?"  
>He turned and gave her his favorite smile and left. She shook it off and continued with the task at hand.<p>

She got the boys to school as usual, when she was pulling back into the street Fitz's office called. It was Lauren, Fitz's secretary.

"Hello Ms. Pope. Mr Grant would like you to join him at the four seasons Beverly Hills this afternoon, there is going to be a big announcement made and he wants you there to hear it."

"Ok Lauren tell Fitz I'll be there."

When she hung up the phone her stomach tightened so much she thought she would throw up. Something told her that ignorance was bliss, but she had to find out what was going on. She went back to the house and put on one of her Olivia Pope signature suits from her old days in D.C.. She made her way down to the hotel and decided to slip in the back to observe the announcement.

She saw Big Gerry walk up, then a woman that she'd never seen before draped all over Fitz's arm as he smiled and sat down beside her. The smile didn't quite meet his eyes, but a smile the same. Another older gentleman sat on the other side of Fitz.

Gerry got up first.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press I'm here to announce the biggest merger that Grant Investments has taken on. To my left is Mellicent Rosemont and her father Hardeson Rosemont of Rosemont Investment house. Not only have they agreed to merge our companies, but Millicent and my son have consented to a merger of their own. They have agreed to marry this coming fall."

Olivia swayed on her feet like she had been gut punched by Mike Tyson. One of the reporters had to catch her before she fell over. She didn't hear anything else after Big Gerry announcement. She put her gladiator armor back on and got up and walked toward the podium where Fitz was now speaking. He stopped himself in mid sentence as he saw her approach. Big Gerry had a smile on his face as she approached. Fitz could see the coldness in her eyes and he was too ashamed to look her in her eyes.

"So this is how the CEO of Grant Investments tells their partner of seven years that he's leaving! Were you even going to come home and tell me or was I suppose to see it on TV? Thank you for letting me see what a gut less wonder of a coward you are. I don't want my boys growing up learning how to be like you! Seven years Fitz and you think I deserve this!"

She turns to walk out, but turned and looked into the cameras and said, "if this is how Grant Investments handle their personal lives, I hope you investors out there think twice about using them!"

She turned on her heels and went straight to her boys school to collect them before the wave of news hit. Her boys were all she could focus on, if she thought about what just happened she would break. She got back to the house as quickly as she could and told her boys to pack all their favorite things they would not be coming back to the house for a long time. She packed up the Range Rover with as much stuff as they could and she headed south. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to get out of the city.

Olivia was right within an hour of the incident the story went from just being a financial story to reaching national news and the internet was lit up with the story. Grant Investment's telephone lines were lit up with investors asking to pull out their money. The stock went so low they had to suspend trading on the firm. By the end of the day the board was calling for Fitz and Gerry's head. The Rosemont's were reconsidering the merger.

Fitz sat in his chair in his office slumped over staring off into space. He kept going over how she found out. The look on her face was like death. Death of his life with her, death of ever having a relationship with his son's ever again. Death of his integrity.

"How's your little scheme working out Dad? Why was she there?" He sat up long enough to catch his fathers little smirk.

"How did you get her down to the announcement Gerry?"

"It was easy. I got Lauren to call her and ask her to join you for the announcement. She was so eager to please you. It was like shooting ducks in a barrel. Hey, I did you a favor, she was bound to find out anyway. I just pulled off the band-aid sooner than later."

Fitz knew his father hated Olivia, but the depths he would go now astounded him.

"Was it worth blackmailing me into destroying my life, the love of my life, my children! WAS IT WORTH IT!" He ran over and started to choke Big Gerry. He felt himself leave his body as he squeezed the life out of him. Tom his body-guard came in just as Gerry was turning blue. He pulled Fitz off his father.

Tom had never seen Fitz that angry before. He'd sent Tom over to check on his family. Fitz gathered himself up enough to ask Tom how his family was.

"Not good sir. All the lights were off and the Range Rover was gone. I went inside, it looked like a tornado went through the house. Their gone sir."

Fitz looked at Tom like he was speaking some foreign language.


	2. Chapter 2

Migel Garza was an old friend and client of Olivia's and when he was getting married he invited her to the wedding. He had known Fitz his entire life from their first days at prep school. Migel introduced them both at his rehearsal dinner. By the time Migel and Kate were swaying to their first dance at the wedding as a couple, Fitz and Olivia had found a small bathroom where they were fucking each others brains out. They never looked back. Now Migel was standing in the ruin of Fitz and Olivia's home looking at his long time friend ready to kick his ass all over the house.

"DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE!"

He pushed Fitz in the chest hard. It sent him tumbling over furniture to the floor. Fitz just laid there waiting for his friend to clean his clock. He wanted someone to beat him down like the dog he was.

Migel recognize that far away look and picked his friend up.

"Na, bro you don't get off this easy. You destroyed everything in one swoop when you betrayed Olivia and my God sons. You better start talking soon or the only memory your sons will have is of you betraying their mother!"

Fitz came out of his daze and looked at Migel and just sobbed like a small child. Migel made no move to comfort him, he just let him cry it out. He went to the bathroom and got Fitz a wet towel and threw it at him and told him to start talking.

* * *

><p>After racking her brain where to take the boys, she decided to take them to the Palm Springs house so they could rest and Olivia could map out her next move. It was well past ten and the boys were out cold. She carried them in the house not bothering to change them and just put them to bed. She left everything in the car and just plopped down on the couch. She needed some prospective and the truth so she picked up the land line and called Abby.<p>

"Liv! Where the hell have you been! I've called you for the last six hours."

"Sorry Abby, but I threw my phone out the window as I was leaving the hotel. I didn't want Fitz to track me. I have the burner that Huck gave me years ago. Ask him for the number. Whatever you do don't give it to Fitz and don't tell him you heard from me."

"Liv what do you take me for! That sack of shit better be glad this happened 3000 miles away or he would have caught some hot lead from me and Huck."

"Speaking of Huck, tell him to cover my tracks and check my burner phone. I'm at the Palm Spring house, but not for long. I need to know my rights as a parent in California or D.C.. I think I want to drive back Abby, but I'm going to take my time and prepare the boys for what's coming. I've gone on a total media blackout, how bad is it Abbs?"

"It's bad Liv. The press conference has gone viral and Grant Investment has been brought to it's knees. Karma for those fuckers for sure!"

Liv could always count on Abby's loyalty and her straight talk.

"Abby, let me try to sleep and then I'm telling the boys in the morning."

"Ok, Liv. Do what you have to and try to sleep so you can drive the boys safely."

"I will, take care I'll call on the road. Thanks Abbs for always being straight with me."

She hung up and went into the master bedroom and slid between her two boys, snuggled them to her and drifted off into oblivion. She was so grateful for sleep that night she had no time to sob like she wanted, but she knew it was coming, but not now.

* * *

><p>"Fitz I'm waiting for you to explain to me how on earth you could destroy the greatest thing in your life and do it willing!" Migel said.<p>

"I...I killed Olivia's mother and father 15 years ago in a hit and run accident. My father threw money around and hushed it up. I didn't know it was her parents until two months ago. Big Gerry knew years ago and waited until he could use it against me. So, do I break her heart by marrying someone else or do I break her heart by telling her the truth about her parents. You choose! So which of these two evils do you choose, either way I loose my family."

Migel blew out the breath he was holding and said, " you chose to be a coward again by this farce of a marriage, just like when you ran after you hit her parents and allowed Big Gerry to fix it for you. Your not a man Fitz your still that teenager who let Gerry make it all right for you. Olivia deserves better and so do your boys." Migel got up and left Fitz in his misery.

Fitz felt every word Migel said like a hammer at his heart shattering it into pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

Something didn't set right after Migel, after he let the shock of what Fitz told him wear off. If he remembered correctly 15 years ago he and Fitz were at boarding school in Northern California. If the timing was right, he remembered how Fitz disappeared for a week after a big party. What he remembered from that night was he wasn't alone when he went on a beer run and in fact Fitz was smashed out of his head and could barely walk much less drive. Migel's life was spent in reality and not in some conspiracy theory bullshit. But he knew when something didn't add up too. He had to get to the bottom of this hit and run story not for Fitz's sake but for Olivia and the boys.

* * *

><p>Olivia woke with the glare of the Southern California sun coming into the windows. She stretched and for a split second she had forgotten about what transpired the day before. That state didn't last long because as soon as it started to crash in on her she had to make a mad dash to the toilet to throw up. She sat on the floor contemplating whether to give into her emotions and fall apart now, or wait until she got to D.C. so she could have a support team to help her and the boys. She opted for the latter. She got up and went out to the living room where her boys were watching cartoons and eating dry cereal. She shut the tv off and told the boys to come over and sit with her on the couch. Fitz the fourth was seven and Carter was five. They both were smart and independent little boys, but they were daddy's boys.<p>

"Guys I'm sure you're wondering why we haven't seen or talked to daddy yesterday. Mommy has some sad news. Daddy and mommy are splitting up."

She gave them some time to formulate any questions they might have, but all she saw was tears forming in their eyes. She cuddled them in her arms and let them sob as long as they wanted. After a while four said he wanted to talk to daddy and Carter shook his head in agreement. Olivia was not ready to talk to Fitz, but she was not going to keep her boys from talking to their father. She didn't want Fitz to know about any of her plans so she would fill the boys in on her plans after they called Fitz.

Olivia dialed Fitz cell phone from the landline at the house. It rang once.

"Hello!"

Four could only get out daddy before he started to cry again.

"Hey, hey buddy I'm right here. Don't cry Fitzgerald daddy is right here." It only made him cry harder. He handed the phone to Carter.

"Daddy! Mommy said that you and her are breaking up. Does that mean you don't love us anymore?"

Fitz started to cry as he tried to form words to comfort his son. "No baby, daddy will love you and your brother till the end of time!"

Carter had a practical nature to him and his father's assurance was enough for him. Four on the other hand was much more emotional, he felt every emotion like a paper cut. It was another trait he shared with his father. He took the phone back from Carter and wanted to know when the would see him. He told he needed to work that out with his mother, he asked to speak to her. Four handed over the phone and stared at his mother as well as Carter as she took the phone.

She held the phone for it seemed like an eternity.

"Olivia, Liv...where are you and where are you going?"

"Boys, go back into the living room while I talk to daddy."

This was harder than she thought. His voice was creating two strong emotions she thought that she would never have for Fitz, hate and pity.

"Fitzgerald, you gave up any right to ask me anything anymore. I'm taking the boys as far away from your little mess as possible. I wonder did you give any thought to how this would impact your children? The confusion it would create in them. One day your father goes to work like any other day, and later in the day they have a step mother. You've muddied the waters Fitz. How can they trust that one day that you can just walk away from them on a whim or business deal. I hate you! I don't know if I will ever lose that emotion when I think of you from now on. I will not keep you from your children, but you better believe I will protect them at all cost. You and I, we have nothing to say to each other ever again. When we iron out custody, I don't even want to see your cowardly face. I'll arrange to have someone to drop off and pick up the boys. If you so much as hurt their feeling in any way, you will never see them again! Are we clear?"

"Crystal!"

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other. Now this will be the last time I talk to you, if you want something you will go through my lawyer, no more asking our son's to let you speak to mommy for any reason. I'll put the boys back on the phone so you can say goodbye to them."

Fitz held the phone as tears ran down his face waiting for his boys to get back on the phone.

* * *

><p>This thing with Fitz kept nagging at Migel. He knew something was not right so he called one of their old friends and room mates from boarding school Trevor Martin.<p>

"Trev! What's up guy!"

"Not much man, not much. Hey did you see that thing with Fitz? Has he lost his mind?"

"Yeah, I saw it and I saw him, he's a complete mess. Big Gerry strikes again."

"Man, he still lets that bastard run his life. What a dick! How are Olivia and the kids?"

"Gone."

"Shit!"

"Hey man, I called you for a reason. Remember that week that Fitz disappeared after that big party we threw on our floor, our Senior year?"

"Yeah, he acted funny the rest of the year. It was strange as hell, it was like one guy went out for beer and another one came back."

"I know. Do you remember if he left for beer with anyone else?"

"Yeah, it was Mike Kellog and David Prince. They all were a little tipsy, but Fitz took the cake, I think they had to drag him to the car. I was at the window laughing at how they threw him in the back seat of the car."

"Do you remember who as driving?"

"Yeah, it was Mike."


	4. Chapter 4

Migel and all his friends used to call Mike Kellog corn flake. He was an heir to the Kellog cereal family. He was the only one on campus that had more money than the Grants. They started calling him that because of how corny and uncool he was. Fitz took pity on him and let him hang out with them. He followed Fitz around like a puppy.

Fitz had it all even back then, his charisma and good nature personality drew people to him. The only chink in his armor was Big Gerry. Where Fitz was kind and affable, Big Gerry was cruel and spiteful even to his own son. Fitz had a younger brother who committed suicide rather than live with Gerry's constant berating. After his brother's death Gerry focused all his energies on Fitz. Fitz had convinced his mother to suggest to his father that he go away to boarding school, at least there he didn't have to deal with Gerry on a daily basis. That didn't stop Gerry from coming up to the school once a month and humiliating Fitz. Migel had never known a father to hate a child as much as Gerry hated Fitz. It got to the point that if anyone spotted Big Gerry they had come up with elaborate signals so that Fitz could hide out in someone else room until Gerry got frustrated and left. As much as that helped it seem that Big Gerry would wait until school breaks and saved up all his rage and beat Fitz. Migel saw the damage Gerry did to Fitz's body. He would never hit him in his face, but his torso would be black and blue. One week after their junior year Big Gerry had beat him so bad that he broke his rib. That was the last time Fitz went home. He always went home with Migel. Migel's dad was a Marine General stationed a Camp Pendleton. He saw what Big Gerry did to Fitz and that weekend he paid Big Gerry a little visit. He beat Big Gerry up so bad that he put him in the hospital for a week. As he lay wheezing on the floor of his house he whispered in his ear. "Fitz will be coming to my home from now on. If he so much has a hang nail you caused, I will come back here and finish the job."

Migel came out of his haze of remembrance and looked down at the notes he made after talking to Trev. Migel was the state Attorney General of California, he had made a name for himself along the way as a great lawyer and investigator. With Liv's help he had solved one of the crimes of the century, thanks to her team believing in his theory of the crime. Now he needed to solve another one. Mike Kellog was the key and he had to find him to get to the bottom of this.

He called Harrison and told him that he needed a favor. He let him know everything he knew, and told him to not tell Liv about it until they had something concrete. It was up to Fitz to make the other thing right, but they could help him solve this mystery that Gerry was holding over Fitz's head.

* * *

><p>Liv decided that she was heading back East. They spent a whole day in Palm Springs and as she woke up, that familiar tightening in her throat propelled her to the bathroom again to empty her stomach.<p>

"No, no, no, no! It can't be!" She knew deep down that it was, but she didn't have time to think about it now. She could drive the boys or fly. She needed to get out of this state first. She decided to drive to Phoenix and catch a flight from there to D.C.. It was early and she started to pack the car. She scooped up her boys who were still asleep. The prior days revelations had tired them out. She strapped them into their booster seat still in their pajamas and hit the road. Her gut was telling her to leave as quickly as she could and she was on target.

Gerry had sent some goons down to snatch the boys. He saw them as his blood, his property. By the time the sun came up she was half way to Phoenix. She got a call on her burner phone from Huck.

"Liv, where are you headed right now?"

"Phoenix. Why?"

"Someone has tapped into your on board gps in your car trying to find out where you are. I just took a look at the surveillance camera's at the Palm Springs house and some Russian thugs just broke in."

Olivia's heart sunk.

"What can I do?"

"I'm hacking your onboard now. I'll turn it off, starting now."

"Huck, I was going to call you anyway. Can you get us a flight out of Phoenix? Forget commercial now, can you get us on a private flight?"

"Not in Phoenix, but can you make it to Tuscon?"

"Yeah, it should take four or five hours."

"I have an old Air Force buddy who runs his own private service from Tuscon. He owes me big time. Drive safe Liv. And Liv, don't stop other than for gas, toilet and use the drive through for food. Keep moving. I'll lay down some false gps info for whoever is looking for you."

"Thank you Huck!"

* * *

><p>Minutes after Huck's conversation Harrison gathered up all the gladiator's and laid out what was going on with Fitz. Abby and Huck looked at each other with a I don't give a damn either way he hurt Liv look. Harrison told them to suspend any thoughts of murder and mayhem, Fitz was still the boy's father. If they couldn't do it for him, they needed to do it for Liv and the boys.<p>

Huck let everyone know what had transpired with Liv and now with the other piece falling into place, he was sure that Big Gerry was behind the goons breaking into the Palm Springs house. By the looks of those guys they were defiantly Russian mob.

"Looks like we've stepped into something a lot deeper than an arranged marriage." Huck said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! A reader pointed out a mistake I made making Migel's Dad a Navy Seal and a Marine. It's not possible. You have to actually be in the Navy to be a Seal. With that in mind, let's make Migel's Dad just a badass Marine. I will fix the last chapter. Again I do not own Scandal**

* * *

><p>After the boys woke up, Liv got them something to eat, washed them up and changed their clothes at a rest stop, put in a movie and away she went down the highway.<br>All she had on that long stretch of desert was time to think. On the one hand she hated Fitz for destroying their family, but on a very tiny level she blamed herself for the mess they were in. If only...

* * *

><p>Fitz had done nothing but sit in his home office and drink glass after glass of vodka like his grandfather had taught him at an early age. It had been three days and he hadn't showered or changed his clothes. All he did was play home videos over and over. He had a 9mm laid out on his desk, and the minute he couldn't see a life for him and his family he was ready to use it. But the movies were keeping him in the here and now. It was her voice that kept him from the brink. Her laugh, her smile, her love coming through the camera was keeping him on this side of a grave.<p>

Migel found Fitz by the foul smell coming from his office. He walked in and froze as he saw the gun on his desk.

"Fitz. Fitz!"

Fitz came out of fantasy to see Migel standing in front of him.

"Miggie?" He croaked out.

"What the hell Fitz? Are you going to be the ultimate coward? What's happened to you? Where is the kid that Me and Dad saved? Why did you go back to Big Gerry? You were out man!"

Tears started to pour down not only Fitz's face but Migel's too. They had become like brothers that last two years of school, but after they graduated from Stanford Fitz went to work for Big Gerry. Migel had been floored as well as his Dad when he told them. Migel was about to cuss him out when Migel's Dad told him it was his choice and all they could do was support him in it.

"Fitz it's time you tell me everything. From the accident to now. I need to hear it all."

Migel knew he wasn't in any shape to tell him everything so he picked him up out his chair, let him lean on him and put him in his car and drove to his Dad's house to sober him up.

Migel's Mom had died at his birth and Louis Garza raised his son on Marine bases. You would think a Jar head wouldn't be affectionate, but that couldn't be further from the truth. He hugged and kissed Migel even now without shame or reason. As long as he wasn't deployed he was a hands on father who was so proud of his son. He would even lavish that affection on Fitz. He told him in his house there was nothing but love and hugs. The first time Louis kissed and hugged Fitz he turned bright red. Both his parents didn't believe in affection they felt it stunted Fitz from becoming independent. Fitz had learned to be affectionate to his kids from Louis.

When he got to his Dad's house he needed his help to get him out of the car. Fitz was a big man, 6'2" about 195lbs. Louis and Migel were equally big. Towering at least 6'3" each. They got him in the shower washed him up. Louis got a pot of coffee on and cooked him something to eat. After about four hours of sobering him up they all sat down in the living room so Fitz could start to come clean.

Migel started out like the practiced attorney he was to cross-examine Fitz about what happened starting with the accident.

"I don't remember it happening, just waking up and being in the driver seat, the other car in front of me smashed to hell. I dragged myself out and looked inside the car and there was blood everywhere. I just took off running to call an ambulance. I got to a closed gas station and called Gerry first. Which was strange all I focused on was dialing 911, but he said he would take care of it and would send a car to pick me up."

"Ok. Do you remember how much you had to drink?"

"Only one cup of beer, but I remember that I felt real hot and woozy once I started to drink it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Miggie I destroyed a whole family in one night. I remember everything about that night."

"Can your remember who gave you the beer?"

"Yeah, it was Mike Kellog."

* * *

><p>If only I had married him each time he asked we wouldn't be in this mess. Fitz asked Olivia to marry him when she got pregnant with four. She told him that was not a good enough reason to get married and they would be fine as they were.<p>

Fitz took Olivia home to introduce her to his family, and she had a decided hatred for Big Gerry, he made no attempts to make her feel welcome either. That night at the dinner table, he asked her since she had trapped his son with this child what was her plans to clean him out once the baby was born. Fitz jumped out of his seat and told Olivia that he knew this was a mistake and he would never allow his shit for a family to ever come between them again. That was the first and last time they interacted with his family. Miggie and his dad were Fitz's real family.

Deep down Big Gerry's words had gotten to her. Fitz otherwise made it their ritual to propose to her every year in an equally elaborate fashion, hoping that she would finally say yes.

Did she leave the gate open, or was he never really hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to write this. Had a keyboard malfunction and it was frustrating trying to type this out. So, I made this an extra long chapter and be assured I have three more chapters outlined. Thank you all for your reviews and encouragement.**

* * *

><p>Olivia arrived in Tucson late afternoon. They unloaded her car and Huck had someone there to drive the car back to Phoenix and dump it at the airport. He scrubbed all the gps data from the car to make sure that no one knew she had gone to his friend to fly out to D.C.. Since the stakes were really higher than anyone thought. Better safe then sorry.<p>

Olivia got her boys in their seats and she plopped down in her's. They had a four-hour flight ahead of them and more time to think and feel. She closed her eyes...

* * *

><p>Olivia, Olivia? Did you hear what I said?<p>

She heard but she didn't care to listen to what the dean of students was telling her. His secretary had tracked her down in her civics class at Princeton. She sat there like stone. He just told her that her parents had been killed in a hit and run. He kept asking if she had any family and she said no one. She was alone. Nineteen and alone.

Her father the ever practical accountant had left a healthy sum of money for Olivia to finish college and go on to a professional school if she liked, and still have enough to start any business she wanted, as he expressed in his will.

She smiled as they read the will because she could hear her father's voice and how matter of fact he could be in all things. Her mother left the few jewels she had to her. She also left a personal letter for her to read later. It took Olivia two years before she read it. Her mother had poured all her hopes and dreams for her daughter into that letter. Olivia thought that it would help her move on, but it didn't. All it did was open a wound that could not be healed by a letter from the past. It hardened her heart to the world, she was more like her father than her mother. She saw the practicality of preventing herself from being hurt again. From that moment on she vowed never to get attached to anyone or anything again.

Without emotional distractions her focus and drive were incredible. She graduated at the top of her class at Princeton and the same at Harvard Law. Although she didn't have any romantic attachments, she did manage some friendly ones. She'd picked up Abby, Harrison, and Huck. She formed OPA out of law school.

They spent the first five years building their reputation when she was hired to help Migel Garza with a murder case in California. It was a tough nut to crack, but it was Abby who busted the case wide open with a partial finger print left on a gate at the back of one of the crime scenes. The killer had pulled off his plastic gloves which he kept and used his own hand to open a gate at the back of the last crime scene. It was a coroner who was the killer. The husband who had been behind bars for ten years was released. They were all heading out of Migel's office after celebrating when Fitz walked in to congratulate his friend. They glanced at each other as they past in the hallway, but it was enough of a spark.

Fitz made his way into his friend's office and asked who the pretty woman was he just passed.

"Olivia Pope my man, and she is way out of your league."

"Miggie, you have to introduce us!"

"Slow down tiger! She will be back for my wedding and if your really nice to me I'll introduce you."

"Miggie if you don't promise to introduce us, I'm telling your Dad that you are standing in the way of true love."

"Wow! A glance and you're in love?"

"Dude, she made me shiver when I saw her. If she can do that with a glance, what the hell can she do if we meet and talk."

Migel was a little taken back by Fitz's proclamations, but he felt that his friend and brother needed someone like Olivia Pope and Olivia looked like she could use a bit of Fitz in her life. His friend was a good man, and they both looked like they could use a little happiness in their lives.

Gerry's treatment of Fitz hadn't changed much in the years since he worked for him. Fitz gave it his all and had really transformed Grant Investments into a power house in the financial industry. He made no time for his personal life, so the way he acted when seeing Olivia really shocked him. Time will tell if they both could be happy with each other.

* * *

><p>When Migel's wedding rolled around, Olivia made her way back to California to attend with her gladiator's as they promised. Olivia had not forgotten the beautiful eyes she glanced at in Migel's office. She hoped she could take them in again. She was elated when she saw the same eyes as Migel's best man. She couldn't wait to find out who the mystery man was.<p>

"Olivia. I would like to introduce you to my best man Fitzgerald Grant III."

She was in the receiving line when she stared full on into those beautiful blue eyes she had dreams about. She had never let herself feel anything for anyone in years, but in that brief moment it looked like her tiny existence could not continue with this man in the world.

Fitz had stopped breathing. He saw his whole life pass before him looking in those beautiful deep pool brown eyes. He could see his wife, his children, them getting old together.

Migel had to snap both of them out of the daze or bubble they'd fallen into. They were holding up the line. Migel nudged Fitz to get out of the line and go and talk to Olivia out on the veranda of the hotel.

They never spoke a word to each other the entire time they were out there. Fitz finally just bent over and kissed Olivia on her lips so tenderly. It was like an explosion of passion, lust, and something so pure, love.

Before they knew it. Fitz had dragged them upstairs to his room. Still no words were spoken as they let their passion and yearning for each other take over. By the time for the best man's speech, Fitz and Olivia had come at least twice. They tried to make it down to the reception, but every time Olivia would reach for the door Fitz was on her. He couldn't get enough. It felt like he had saved up so much of himself that he wanted to share or deposit as much as himself in her that it was making him go mad. Olivia couldn't stop either. Every touch, every kiss he gave her ignited this storm that brewed between them. It was no doubt the best sex they both had in their lives.

Migel had to come and find Fitz and drag him down to the reception so he could give his speech. He told Olivia to stay where she was, he would come back as soon as the toast was over.

"Good God man! How many time have you two had sex since you met? You reek of it."

"Just twice, but I'll remedy that when I get back."

"Shit Fitz! Slow down."

"No way in hell am I going to slow down. Miggie you know I have no personal life and be assured that after having that kind of mind-blowing sex, I am definitely in love with that woman."

"Fitz. You just met her, slow down you have all the time in the world. You need to get to know her."

"Mig, she is the one. The only one for me. I can't even express how much I want and need her. In this short amount of time, I've given her my heart and she can do whatever she wants with it, because I'm gone man, gone."

Migel turned and faced Fitz and smiled.

"If she's the one, then she's the one. I'm so happy for you brother. Come on let's get the toast done so you can get back to her."

Fitz did the fastest toast in history, then dashed back to his room where Olivia was asleep in his bed. He let her sleep for a while and ordered room service to feed her and give her the strength that she was going to need. After they ate, Fitz and Olivia went on a marathon of love-making, by the next day they could barely lift themselves out of the bed to take a shower. Fitz managed a little more strength and took her in the shower for good measure.

They laid on the couch in his suite in the hotel bathrobes and cuddled and for the first time talked. They found that they had a lot in common, but the biggest topic on the table was where this was going.

"Olivia, if you would say yes now, I would take you to Las Vegas right now and marry you. I don't want to spend another day without you. I don't want to hide anything from you. I feel like I've waited my entire life for you and I don't want you to get away. Just to let you know, I love you."

Olivia was stunned by Fitz's declaration. It scared the daylight out of her, that this beautiful man could say such things to her.

"Fitz, crazy as this night has been, I can actually say that I love you too."

They both giggled.

"Fitz, let me interject a little reality into our situation. We both have high-powered jobs on the opposite sides of the country. How about we just live together for a little while and see what happens."

"Ok, tell you what. I have more flexibility to move to the east coast than you moving to California. We have offices in New York and I don't have to be in the office everyday. Perks of being the President of the company. My father's been nagging me to get out to the New York office for the past year, so we're in luck. How about I go home with you this week to look for a place for us to live? How does that sound."

"Like heaven."

* * *

><p>"Olivia, Olivia?<p>

When Liv opened her eyes it was Huck on board waking her. They had landed safely back in DC. Abby and Quinn were unbuckling her sleeping boys. When she got off the plane Harrison was at the bottom. As she stepped off the plane and looked into Harrison's eyes, the dam she built broke. She fell into Harrison's arms and sobbed like when the realization of her parents death set in. She felt the same way, that something had died in her and she didn't know if she would ever seem normal again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Scandal day! Hope you enjoy this chapter!"**

* * *

><p>A message was waiting on Migel Garza's desk when he got into work that morning. It was from Harrison telling him to give him a call right away. They had new information on Mike Kellog. It'd been a few days and he was surprised that they had information already, but who was he talking about anyway. OPA was a dog that would not allow a bone to get away.<p>

"Hey Harrison. How's it going man? What did you find?"

"Hi Migel. We have a lot to discuss this morning. First, just to ease your mind. Liv and the boys showed up last night. They're physically fine, but they are all a mess. We had to find a doctor last night to sedate Liv, she wouldn't stop crying. I've never seen her like this, I'm really scared for her. Don't tell Fitz, but she's positive that's she's pregnant again."

Migel was reeling from what Harrison was telling him.

"Listen Harrison. This case aside, I'll be on the next flight I can to D.C.. I need to see for myself. I'm going to bring Fitz with me. He won't come near her, but maybe he can help with the boys at least. I promise not to tell him about the baby, but she has to tell him. He doesn't deserve her mercy now, but he has a responsibility to that baby."

"Ok, but I'm not going to let Fitz get a hundred feet near her. By the way, you need to get out-of-town as discreetly as possible. Someone sent some Russian thugs down to the Palm Springs house a couple of hours after Liv left for Phoenix. We think it was Big Gerry, no we're sure that it was him. We think we have a bigger problem if the Russian's are involved. We don't want to tip off Big Gerry."

"Shit! This puts a wrinkle in the situation. Not to mention we have an ongoing investigation into some guy the Russian's call the Banker. He's been laundering some serious cash for them. We haven't been able to find out who this guy is. He's well protected. I've been working with the FBI and Homeland Security to run this guy down, but every road we go down is a dead-end. Harrison if Gerry is tied up with these guys in any way, I need to call the FBI to get Liv some protection and move them to a safe house."

"We're already ahead of you. Huck's moved Olivia and the boys out of D.C. already. He is staying with them from now on. No one will be able to trace them from here on out. We have to make sure though that Fitz doesn't bring any of his father's issues with him."

"Fine, let me coordinate with the interested parties and let them know what you've found out. It may take me a day or two to get me and Fitz out there undetected. What did you find out about Mike Kellog?"

"That is another matter altogether. He doesn't exist."

"What the hell are you talking about? The guy used to hold up in our room for two whole freaking years."

"Granted that he may have been someone you knew as Mike Kellog, but the guy you described as a Kellog heir is a lie. The Kellog's only had female heirs. My best guest is he was a plant. We dug into the records at the school you attended and quite frankly it looks like the guy was who he said he was, but that it's a total fabrication. Prior to him attending your boarding school, Mike Kellog did not exist. His social security number was generated two months before he started school. The previous private school mention on his transcript has no record of him. The home address he has listed is a vacant lot in Detroit Michigan. Huck says that whoever created this guy was a professional, and it' going to be next to impossible to find him. Abby is in Detroit now investigating with Quinn. Huck says that part of a con is to have enough truth to help you not slip up. We need you and Fitz to put your heads together and if you can come up with any information about this guy, no matter how slight it might help us."

"I'll call Fitz over to the office and see what we remember. Fitz was closer to him than I was. I just never got a warm and fuzzy from the guy."

"Your pre-Attonery General senses were tingling even back then."

Migel laughed.

"Listen guy, tell Liv I'll see her in a few days and to hang in there. Give my nephew's a kiss for me."

"Will do. Get back to me a quick as possible, I need to feed any info to Abby."

They hung up and Migel dialed Fitz and told him to get to his office as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Fitz made his way over Migel's office at light speed. He was hoping that he had heard from Olivia and the boys. He hadn't heard from them in two days. He was hoping at least the boys would call him. He needed to hear from them.<p>

Migel filled Fitz in on everything that Harrison told him, minus the baby news. He also told him his plan to go out to D.C. and he wanted him to go with him. He said he was going to his family as soon as he got word anyway. With that matter solved, they focused in on Mike Kellog.

"Fitz, do you remember anything that little puke said to you?"

"They only thing I remember of any significance is that time he got high in our room fall semester. He was going on about Grosse Pointe. He said they had a house along the shore and he used to take out a boat from their house some nights to just sit out there looking at the stars. He said that was what getting high made him see and he started to laugh uncontrollable and passed out a little while later. After that, he seemed to never talked about his personal life again."

"Grosse Pointe, huh? That's a start. Let me call Harrison and give him the info you just gave me."

Fitz got up and moved toward the window in Miggie's office to look out. He started to ponder whether he should tell him all of it. Come clean all the way. He couldn't with the stakes so high.


	8. Chapter 8

His operative comes in and sits down in front of Big Gerry. He lets him know that Migel Garza is getting close to their operation. They have listening devices planted in his office. He knew his son well. He knew he would run back to those bastards. He had no loyalty to the family. It looks like he was going to have to teach his son a last lesson about betrayal.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Gerry lay on the floor as Louis Garza beat the living daylight out of him for breaking Fitz's ribs. As he laid there, he swore an oath of revenge on The Garza's and Fitz. He would teach his son a lesson first to get him back under his thumb.

Gerry took a year to plot out Fitz's demise. He met a kid in first class flight the previous year and he went on and on about losing the family home in Grosse Pointe. He told him he had a business proposition if he would follow him home to California that would get him enough money to save his house and live off for years to come. Daniel Grimes was intrigued by Gerry's offer and followed him home to hear this plan.

* * *

><p>Migel went to his father's house and told him what was going on with Fitz and Olivia. He needed his father's clarity to figure out how to get out-of-town and how to get Olivia to tell Fitz about the baby.<p>

"Miggie, you never bring me the easy ones do you."

"Nope Pop! This is more than a pickle. Fitz is walking around like a zombie, Liv and the boys are hurt emotionally. We need to get to D.C. as discreetly as possible. So Dad any suggestions for all this."

Mr. Garza stood from his chair and paced around his home office contemplating what his son needed to do.

"Listen son, don't shoot it down right away, but I can help you on two of the three problems by you and Fitz going on a road trip. Take the southern route, that way you can talk to Fitz try to shake him out of the pain he's swimming in, and give him a mission to mend his families heart. He has a responsibility to them and he needs to live up to them. Miggie, I have a feeling that there is more to this marriage thing than we think. My Fitz would not crush his family like he did unless he had a reason or he was protecting them. Don't look at his actions at face value, but dig deeper, and locked in a car for three days might get you the answers you are looking for. Fitz might belong to Gerry, but I raised you boys with the same moral compass and from the moment he went to work for Gerry something has gone wrong in that family and you need to get to the bottom of it. Go pick him up and you guys leave now. I'll take care of your family while your gone. Call your wife and just tell her you had some business to attend out-of-town. Keep your whereabouts to a minimum. Leave your cell phone here with me. The first good size town you get to, buy a burner. Tell Fitz to leave his phone at home. Take my car, leave yours here. We are going to run this like a black ops operation from now on. There's too much at stake son."

"Ok, Dad. I don't have any clothes with me to leave now."

Louis Garza goes over and pulls out a duffel bag, starts shoving underwear and t-shirts into it. He pulls out a couple of his shirts and pants. He shoves two pair of tennis shoes in the bag also. He tells Migel to leave his credit card, and he pulls out a small lock box from under the floor boards and opens it to about three grand in cash. Migel's face is priceless at the sight.

"Not that I don't appreciate all this stuff Dad, but it seems that you are a little to prepared to move at a drop of a hat."

"Hey kid, if you were in the military as long as I have, your always prepare for contingencies no matter how far-fetched." He winked at his son.

Migel and Louis hugged and kissed each other told each other that the loved each other. Then he went to get Fitz.

* * *

><p>"Tonight I will show my son and his friend what it means to be loyal and what price you pay when you've betrayed it." Gerry said.<p>

"Yuri, do we have all the men in place to take care of Fitz, Migel and Louis?"

"Yes, sir. We just need the word from you."

"Let it begin."


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Scandal Thursday. Thank you all for the reviews! I hope you like this new chapter.**

_Flashback_

Rowan Pope was an excellent accountant, but an honest man who saw no grey in life, but just black and white, right and wrong. He started to work for Grant Investments right out of college. He had worked for the company for over twenty years and had climbed to the top of the accounting heap in the company. His only fault in life was that honesty.

When he took over the accounting department he was able to look at all accounting as a whole and not as a part. He started to see some accounting irregularities that appeared each month out of their international division. There seemed to be money coming into the company, but not as a real investment transactions, but just cash. Not a stunning amount of cash, but enough for Rowan to bring the discrepancy to Gerry Grant's attention one afternoon. Gerry said he would look into the cash and not to worry he would take care of it. That was enough for Rowan so he thought. He was sure he would get to the bottom of this mystery.

Rowan never got the answer he was looking for. He continued to see the transactions, but this time he didn't bring it up to Gerry again. He did a little digging himself as discreetly as possible and found the transactions were coming from Russia. Rowan was not naïve he finally realized that it was a money laundering operation for the Russian Mob or some illegal entity. Once he gathered all the information he needed he made an appointment to see the FBI.

What Rowan didn't know was that as soon as he alerted Gerry to his discovery. Gerry had his office and home bugged, and had Yuri follow him. They waited until Rowan had his first meeting with the FBI to act. Gerry thought he could kill two birds with one stone so he told Yuri it was time to bring his son to heel. They contacted Mike Kellog and told him it was a go that weekend.

Mike organized a party for the entire floor of his dorm, he drugged Fitz and got David Prince to help him carry Fitz to his car. David jumped in thinking they were on a beer run. Mike drove to the liquor store, and told David to go in and left him there. Mike delivered Fitz to Yuri. They took him to a vacant warehouse and through the use of drugs and hypnosis convinced him that he killed Rowan and Carolyn Pope in a car crash. They made sure that when he woke up in the car that he would be compelled to call Gerry before the cops.

They dealt with Rowan and his wife by getting Yuri to drive a dump truck in a head on collision with Rowan and his wife. They were on their way to FBI headquarters to be taken into the witness protection program. They hit them on a deserted road outside their home. A wrecker picked up the wreckage and they transported them to another deserted road by Fitz's school. They deposited Fitz back in the driver's seat of his smashed up car. So the story that Fitz would tell himself from then on was that he killed the Pope's.

* * *

><p>Fitz's life stopped after that crash. Everything in his life reference back to that night when he killed the Pope's. Then to find and fall in love with their daughter, was like fate was giving him a chance to atone for their death and the bonus was her love. Now he didn't have that anymore.<p>

That's what Fitz was thinking in the passenger seat next to Miggie.

"Fitz. Fitz."

"Yeah. Sorry to zone out man."

"Not a problem. What were you thinking about?"

"How I not only screwed up my life up with Olivia, but I took the most precious thing from her and I never told her. She will never forgive me. I guess that's what I deserve for killing her parents."

"I want you to listen to me and keep an open mind. When you told me about the accident, I thought something sounded wrong or off. So I called Trevor and we remember that night a little different. Fitz before you got in the car that night you were passed out. Mike Kellog and David Prince dragged you to your car and threw you in the back seat. Here's a little information also about your friend Mike Kellog. Until he attended our boarding school he never existed. Harrison investigated him. He's a ghost. Abby is in Detroit Michigan trying to track him down based on the info you gave us."

"Miggie are you telling me that I might not have killed Olivia's parents?"

"Yeah, I think it's a distinct possibility that you didn't."

"Pull the car over Mig!"

Fitz jumped out and started to throw up. Migel jumped out and handed him a wet wipe to clean him up. He let him sit on the side of the road a little longer then told him to get back in the car. Fitz slowly got back in the car. He made up his mind to tell Miggie everything.

"Mig, if you and Harrison are fighting to prove me innocent then I owe you all the truth about Gerry and me."

Migel tightened his grip on the steering wheel preparing for what Fitz was about to say. Deep down he knew that Fitz had not been totally honest with him, but he nodded his head for Fitz to go ahead.

"Miggie, the beating I was taking when I went home was my father trying to induct me into the Russian mob. I would have been third generation. I wouldn't agree so they would hang me up in the garage and beat me. When your Dad beat up Gerry he stopped trying to make me join. The night before we graduated from Stanford my Dad showed me pictures of me behind the wheel of the accident, and told me I had to come and work with him, if I didn't he would send these to the police and FBI. The Pope's accident is a cold case."

Migel had to pull over. He turned and looked at Fitz with a look of sadness and hurt for being mad at him for working for Gerry.

"That's not the end of it Miggie. The reason I agreed to marry Mellie Rosemont is my father told me if I didn't he would kill Olivia and take my boys away to Russia and I would never see them again. He showed me surveillance footage of my boys at school and Olivia at home. He said he could have killed her at anytime. He would let me live, just to make sure I lived with the pain of knowing that I had betrayed him, because loyalty above all else is the code of his family. You should know also that my father is not the head of his branch of the mob, but a high level soldier. He works for someone called the Banker. Who happens to be Hardeson Rosemont. Mellie's father."

Miggie just stared in disbelieve at what Fitz just told him. He swallowed hard.

"Look Fitz you just broke my case I've been working on for a year wide open. Me and the government has chased the Banker for over ten years, but right when we got close someone else was always offered up instead of him. Do you know how much danger we and your family are in?"

"Why do you think I'm telling you now. I have lived with the fear of loosing everything for over seven years. If only Olivia had married me we could have prevented this current situation we're in now. We still would have been under the threat of my father, but now I wouldn't be betrothed to Mellie. No one says no the Banker and his daughter!"

"Fitz tell me now. Are you involved with the money laundering your company has done? Because if you are, I can shield you from what's coming, but you have to tell me now!"

Fitz turned his head to look out the front of the car.

"I had no idea what my family was up to until I heard my father talking to someone named Yuri one night at the office. I went up to give my father a file and his door was open a bit. They spoke in Russian, but my grandparents taught my brother and me to speak Russian. I heard the last name Pope and I got as close to the open door as possible to listen. They were reminiscing about how they got rid of Rowan Pope and his inquires into the dirty money coming from mother Russia. I knew my father was dirty up to his eyeballs, so money laundering is not surprising. I have never been involved in any of Big Gerry's schemes. So no Miggie. Now that we're putting the pieces together, I couldn't have killed them. If I didn't kill them...then that bastard Gerry is responsible!"

Fitz was beyond mad, he was enraged. He knew in his heart that no matter what happens from here on out, he was going to kill Big Gerry. He didn't know how, but he was going to exact the correct payment for all the fear he'd lived with. He didn't say it out loud to Miggie but in his heart he made an oath on his son's heads that he would kill his father.


	10. Chapter 10

Abby and Quinn had hit a brick wall with the name Mike Kellog in Grosse Pointe Michigan. They knew that part of a scam had to have some truth to it, so the only thing that was for sure was that whoever this guy was he was from Grosse Pointe. They took another approach by taking Mike's high school picture around to see if anyone would recognize him. There diligence paid off at the library. One of the librarians said she didn't know a Mike Kellog, but that picture sure looked like Daniel Grimes. She said his family owned a big place out on the water. She said he was a piece of work though. Couple years back the Grimes lost everything and they were on the verge of losing their home when all of a sudden someone came up with enough money to save it from being auctioned off on the court-house steps. Every since that happened Daniel's been going around Grosse Pointe like he owned the place.

Abby and Quinn looked at each other and thanked the librarian for her help. They went over to the court-house to look up property records for the Grimes. They got the address and waited until night fall to stake out the property. Abby waited in the car while Quinn snuck on to the property to install surveillance camera around the property. They need to be sure that Daniel was actually at the residence. Quinn got back in the car just as the police were doing their sweeps down Daniel's street. They went back to the hotel to make sure they had their man.

"Quinn, I'm pretty sure we have our man. He's a little older, but that's him. How do you want to handle this?"

Quinn was pulling out her tools and Abby didn't have to ask again how she was going to handle it.

It took them a week and half to get Daniel's routine down. He had a family now and owned a tech company in town. Between home and work, Quinn thought she could get her work done at his office. Since he was rotund, it was better to lure him down to the basement to get to work on him. She checked in with Huck to make sure she was on the right track. They set their plan in motion the following day.

Abby would be the carrot. Daniel was always the last to leave each day so that was a plus. Abby pretended to have car trouble and asked Daniel when he came into the parking garage if he could help. While he was under the hood, Quinn came up with a syringe and knocked him out.

When he came too. Daniel Grimes was laying on a sheet of plastic, hands and feet duck taped, and naked. A large lamp was shining in his eyes so he couldn't make out who was in the room with him.

"So Daniel here's the deal. I have some questions for you. If you answer me truthfully nothing will happen, but if you lie to me or hold out on me."

She drilled a hole in his leg. Daniel screamed to high heaven and then after the pain subsided they took his gag off his mouth so he could answer.

"Do we understand each other?"

"Yes! Yes! I'll tell you anything you want, just please don't kill me! I have a family, I'll give you anything you want, just don't kill me!"

"I'm glad we've come to an understanding. Now lets begin. Who hired you to play Mike Kellog fifteen years ago?"

Daniel's eyes got big as saucers when he heard the first question.

"Look, you can torture me all you like, but if I tell you who hired me, I'm good as dead anyway."

"Daniel, you have two choices right now. You tell us who hired you and the details and we let you walk away with a slight limp. Or you die today. You made a deal with the devil and you know the balance always comes due. So, let me ask you again, who hired you to play Mike Kellog?"

Quinn didn't give him time to ponder, she drilled another hole in his thigh.

Through tears he told them how he met Big Gerry on a plane and how he had propositioned him about a job he needed done.

"What was the job?"

"He wanted me to get close to his son. When the time was right he wanted me to drug him and bring him to Big Gerry. Once I dropped him off, I had no idea what they did to him. I swear!"

Quinn walked back over put the tape on his mouth and shot him up again with a drug to knock him out. When woke back up, he was in his car with excruciating pain coming from his leg. There was a note stuck to his steering wheel. It read:

_Daniel,_

_we know who you got in bed with. We have all your bank account numbers on and off shore. Make any move to contact Big Gerry and we drain every one of them. If you try to run we will tell the pertinent parties of your betrayal. Remember the old adage that silence is golden? In your case it might save your life. We won't talk if you don't. Tell you wife and kids we said hi._

* * *

><p>Louis Garza had taken up residence at his son's house as soon as he left. He filled Migel's wife in on what was going on and that he would be around until he got back. The second day at the house he noticed a black van sitting outside the house. He called the police to rouse whoever was in the van out. He waited upstairs in the attic and peered out with binoculars to see who got out of the van. He saw the tattoos and knew it was the Russian Mob. That made the hairs on his head stand on end. He couldn't talk to Migel yet because he hadn't heard from him. The first thing he did was call Migel's wife Kate at work and told her not to come home, but go to a hotel. He wasn't sure that her parents place was staked out or not.<p>

He was pretty sure that the van was a way to smoke him out a little. He knew he was trapped in the house. So he went down to the basement to the gun safe. Him, Fitz and Migel were avid hunters. Miggie kept all their weapons in the safe and he had a cache of ammo in the safe. He was pretty sure that he had until sundown before they would come in the house. He spent the day putting away Migel's and Kate's valuables and creating barriers that could be used in the house. It brought back a mix of feelings of fear, excitement and calm. If he was going out he was taking some of those bastard with him. They wouldn't be threatening anymore innocent people. Not to mention they had messed with his family and it was payback time. When he was done with them, Gerry was next. He kept his promises.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey sorry everyone for not updating this story sooner, but I had to marinate on where I wanted to take this story. I got some good ideas and I'm ready to take a few more bashes at it now. Hold on to your hats! Thank you, thank you for all your reviews and follows. You give me strength and inspiration. I made this chapter a little longer to atone for my absence. I do not own Scandal.**_

* * *

><p>Migel had decided that they should take the southern route, although it was going to take longer he wanted to make sure that no one knew where they were. They stopped their first night in a small town in Arizona. Miggie thought it was best that they stopped in El Paso to pick up the burner phone. What better place to get a burner phone than the Mexican cartel held city. They got something to eat and went back to the small motel they were staying at. Miggie thought that Fitz had a little more to tell him so they got a few beers and settled in for the night.<p>

"Fitz. Why didn't you trust my Dad and me with the truth, all of it. We could have done something to protect you better."

Fitz smirked at Miggie naiveté.

"And what would you have done Miggie? You were a teenage boy and your father was still in the military. Me being at school was like an oasis, and now I find out that even there Big Gerry still managed to ruin me before I even had a chance." A tear slid down Fitz face as he laid on his back.

"No one in my family cared what happened to me. My own mother couldn't stop him so how the hell were you and your Dad suppose to protect me? The only person who protected me was my Grandpa. He was my save haven, but he went back to Russia and that's when it started. That's when Michael couldn't take the beating anymore and killed himself. My brother thought death was better than living in this family. Sometimes I think he's the lucky one. The only thing that has kept me here was Olivia and the boys. Miggie, he's taken everything away from me. If I can't get Olivia and the boys back, there is no reason for me being here."

Migel sat on his bed stunned into silence. Migel sat up and looked over at Fitz on his bed. He wanted to make sure that Fitz heard every word he said.

"Fitz, look at me. I want to make sure that you hear everything I'm saying."

Fitz shifted his head to look at Miggie.

"I love you as much as any brother could and my Dad loves you too. If I ever hear or think your thinking about taking your life, I will kick the living shit out of you in all seriousness. There is a distinct possibility that Olivia will not take you back, but your boys need you, that will never change. Olivia said she would not keep them from you, so you need to keep that uppermost in your mind. Now sit up and lets talk about getting Olivia and the boys back."

Fitz shook his head to let Migel know that he heard him and sat up.

* * *

><p>Louis was on point with the assault on the home at night. He knew they would cut all power to the house, so some of the stuff he had in his duffel from his home contained an old pair of night vision goggles. He mapped it out with the two entry points they could use on the main floor. He wanted to make sure that he had an escape route if he needed one, so he would draw them into the main floor and fight his way down to the basement. He made sure they could not gain entry from the outside to the basement, but left it so he could use it as an escape point.<p>

He knew that he had a limited time to call the police, so as soon as the power was cut, he called to let them know that their were armed men breaking into the house. He told the operator that he was going to protect his home with his own gun and alert the police that he was armed on the inside. Then he crouched down as he heard the locks on both the sliding glass door and the front door being jimmied. He created a barrier in the hallway that lead down to the basement. He wanted to create a shooting alley to drawn them down. He could deal with them one at a time.

Louis's heart beat reached his ears like it always did before a fire fight. He counted six intruders. As soon as the first lined up into his sights he fired off a round dead center mast to his head. He dropped like a sack of potatoes. Then the rest opened fired on Louis's position. He low crawled to the laundry room to take up another position as they approached his last position. Just like he planned it they come barreling down the hallway and Louis took them out one at a time like in a shooting gallery. He nearly got all of them before his gun jammed. He threw it down and started to use his had gun. Two were still spraying bullets all over the house with their automatic weapons. Louis need to get down to the basement, there were more guns and ammo. He made a mad dash to the stairs, just as he got to the door leading down to the basement, he got hit in his side. He nearly fell down the stairs from the impact.

He made it down stairs and took up position behind the safe as the last two made their way down the stairs, he got the first one, but the other one dashed to the side and blocked the door leading out of the basement. This was it. Either he was going to die or Louis.

* * *

><p>Abby and Quinn made it back to OPA with all the info they were able to squeeze out of Daniel. Now it was time to put all the pieces together. They hadn't communicated with Miggie and Fitz, so they need some help from Olivia.<p>

Harrison called Huck and told him to bring Liv and the boys to the office. They had gone as far as they could with what they had, but they needed Olivia to put her gladiator suit back on and help with putting the pieces together on why her parents were marked for termination. They wanted to keep Fitz's name out of it for now. It was his place to tell her what he believed to be true all this time. So they told her they were working with Miggie to uncover the identity of the Banker. Since they didn't have that information yet from Migel.

Harrison hoped that giving Liv something to think about other than her family situation would help her return to old self. Harrison would check in on Liv each day and Huck said that she hadn't left her bed yet. The boys loved uncle Huck so she kept them occupied.

When they got into the office later that morning, Olivia looked like a zombie. It looked like the life had gone out of her eyes. Harrison had Abby and Quinn take the boys and Huck went to his office. Harrison took Olivia to her old office now his and sat her down. He took a chair opposite her, he took a moment to compose himself before he spoke to her.

"So is this the way you want your kids to see you? Are you trying to abort your unborn child?"

She lifted her head to look at Harrison and although he saw nothing but rage, it was better than what she came in the office with.

She croaked out, "you don't get to tell me how I want to feel or how I'm presenting myself to my children. And you sure as hell don't get to tell me about this baby I'm carrying!"

"Good, because I thought I saw a coward had crawled up inside you and not a gladiator. If your done with the pity party you've been having, we need your help on a case we just caught."

Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she knew he was right. Even when her parents died she never grieved this bad before. She knew she needed to pull herself together, she just needed someone to kick her in the ass to get in gear.

"What do you have?"

"Well it has to do with the death of your parents. Miggie called us a few days ago to help him with finding a Russian Mobster they call the Banker. He might have had something to do with the death of your parents. The only problem is that we need background on your parents and the only person who can answer that is you."

Olivia perked up at the information.

"Tell me what you have so far on my parents."

They went back into the conference room and looked on the window at the pictures of her parents. He told her that they knew that her father had worked at Grant Investments as the head of the accounting department. He had an initial appointment with the FBI to discuss some irregularities he found at Grant Investments. The FBI had arranged for him and your mother to go into protective custody, but they never made it. "Can you remember anything or do you have anything that your Dad had or said?"

Olivia sat there stunned. She had no idea what was going on with her parents. That brought back a memory she had totally forgotten after her parents death. She had a strange call from her mother a few days before they died.

"My mom called me a couple of days before she died. She wasn't her regular bubbly self. She said that she sent me a package and that I needed to put it somewhere safe, like a bank deposit box. Damn, I haven't thought of that for years. I think it's still here in DC where I moved it when I moved down here after law school. I couldn't bring myself to open it after they died so it's been sitting there ever since."

"Liv if this is what I think it is, your Mom and Dad just cracked this case from the grave."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Happy Scandal Thursday! I thought I would give you another chapter after being away for so long. Enjoy! I do not own Scandal.**_

* * *

><p>When Fitz and Miggie got to El Paso the next day, they found a cellular store that sold burner phones. Miggie called his Dad first to check on his wife, but no answer. He then called his wife at work and found out that she was at the hospital with her father-in-law. Miggie's heart went into over drive when he heard that and called his office. The people at his wife's job were not sure what hospital Louis was in. His secretary was so glad to hear from him, they had all been afraid something had happened to him also. She told him which hospital his Dad was in and the number. Fitz was trying to keep Migel as calm as possible, all he saw was the pure panic on his face. He managed to get Louis's room and his wife answered the phone.<p>

"Thank God, Kate! What the hell happened to my Dad?"

"Migel thank the Lord you called. Your Dad was in a fire fight at our house against some Russian gangsters. He's stable, but he lost a lot of blood and he lost a kidney. Other than that he's hanging in there. Miggie, he saved my life. If I had been at the house who knows what would of happened."

"Kate, I'm so glad your there with him. I don't know what I would have done if he had died or you got hurt. Is he awake?"

"Yeah, let me hand him the phone."

"Mi hijo! I'm alright. How are you and Fitz?"

"Pop! Who cares about us! What the hell happened!"

Louis explains the events of the night before and tells his son that considering what could of happened he's glad that all he lost was a kidney.

"Dad I'm so glad that your alright. I love you man. Well if your finished playing Rambo, Fitz and I are in El Paso, don't tell Kate our route, the less she knows the better off she is. Hand the phone back off to Kate and I'll give her my new number. Dad, try and call us from landlines and not other cell phones, it's less likely someone will be able to trace the calls. Look Papa take it easy and know that I love you so much. Fitz sends his love also. I'll call you tomorrow."

"I love you too Miggie. You two keep yourself safe and drive as fast as you can and tell Fitz I expect to see my grandchildren back here soon."

Migel held it together while he was on the phone, but after he hung up he bawled like a baby for thirty minutes. Fitz got out of the car to let him have his moment. When Miggie was done he honked the horn and they took off. They drove for a while before Migel said anything.

"Those mother fuckers have messed with the wrong family. They want a war, then a war it is!"

"I'm sorry Miggie. It's all my fault. If you guys hadn't taken me in, none of this would be happening."

"Fitz don't start your bullshit! Your either with us or against us. Make up your mind now."

"I'm with you Mig, I'll always be with you."

"None of this shit is your fault. All this shit lies at Big Gerry's door. He's got to go Fitz."

"I know, but I don't want you and your Dad getting mixed up in all this. I want to take care of this myself. I will need back up though. I see now that if I had asked for help a long time ago my life might be my own right now."

"Let me have the phone."

"Deep down I wanted to believe that my father might be a human under all that hate, but it's been a little boys dream not reality. Big Gerry is pure hate and now I'm going to put him down like the dog he is."

Fitz dialed an overseas number he knew by heart.

* * *

><p>Gerry was in his office when he heard about the shoot out at Migel's house the previous night. He was waiting for Yuri to give him a report about the night's events. He was reading the morning financial paper when the police barged into his office with an arrest warrant.<p>

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant Jr.? We have a arrest warrant for you."

Big Gerry got to his feet and smirked at the cops in his office.

"Sure, lets get this done. You do know that I'll be out before we even get to the station."

He put on his coat over his three piece suit, while the cops put the handcuffs on. As they were escorting him out of his office. He told his secretary to call his attorney's and meet him at the police station. He smiled all the way down to the lobby for his perp walk.

* * *

><p>After Migel spoke to his father and Fitz made his call they put medal to the pedal and made it to D.C. in two days. They were worn out and smelled like the road, but they made it to OPA that evening. Migel gave Harrison a call and told him to meet them at the office. When they got there everyone was there, but Liv. Huck had taken them home, she was a little worn out from the last two days of brain storming and trying to figure out the code her father had written the documents that were in the box she retrieved.<p>

"Fitz, Miggie you look and smell like hell. Great to see you both."

"Thanks Harrison. How are Liv and the boys?"

"Their feeling a little better. Liv had a piece of the puzzle for us from the grave."

"Huh?"

"Her mother sent her a box she told her to take care of days before they were killed. The only problem it's in code and we have no idea what it says. Even Huck's stumped. He's run all kinds of code braking programs and nothing seems to work."

"Can I look at it?" Fitz sat down at the table and looked at the document.

"It an accounting code. He's using the accounts code directory to hide his message."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I got a miner in accounting when I was working on my MBA. Boring I know, but I really enjoyed the ledgers and numbers."

Miggie and Harrison smiled and dug up a computer so Fitz could decode the message.

"Look Fitz you've been on the road all day, and you can use a shower. How about you use the shower in my office and get a few hours sleep before you start on this."

"I'll take the shower and some food if you'll order take out, but I haven't slept since Liv and the boys left. I only get two to four a day. I can make some head way while I'm still awake. We need this now. We have our own piece of the puzzle on who the Banker really is."

"Listen, it's only 7pm, let me call Liv and tell her that your here. Do you want to see the boys tomorrow?"

"Yes! I need to see my babies. Do you think Liv will come?"

"I really don't know. She is getting back on her feet emotionally because I pushed her to put her gladiator suit back on. Let me tell her your here and your helping with the code. At the very least I think she will be interested, I hope."

"Look, don't push it. If I can just see the boys, that enough for now."

* * *

><p>Fitz worked through the night like a mad man. Migel took a shower and took one of the couches in Harrison's office and knocked out after he gave his father a call to check on him for the night. Fitz was excited that he was going to see the boys in the morning and it fed him to finish the code. By the time 5am rolled around Fitz had finished up the code breaking. He laid down for four hours before the boys got to the office.<p>

Four hours later Fitz was still asleep, but he felt something on his face. He took his hand to swat away what was on his face. He felt it again, he cracked one eye open to see the greatest thing on this earth. It was his youngest Carter tickling his nose with his little finger. Fitz's face lit up and he pulled him to a bear hug and started to kiss him all over his face. When he was done, he looked around for four who was standing by the door laughing at his brother and father. Fitz opened his arms and his son flew into his arms to get the same treatment. He sat both of his boys on his lap and marveled at how much he loved these two little boys. He felt his heart start again. He wasn't expecting Liv to be there, but after all the hoopla with the boys he looked up and she was standing in the door. His heart stopped again. She looked so beautiful standing there. For a brief moment they were speechless staring at each other.

No matter how mad Olivia was at Fitz she knew that she loved that man to her core. Just one look from him and she was powerless against him. That was really why she didn't want to see him, because he was it for her and her heart would always betray her when it came to him.

"Hi"

"Hi"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey everyone. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks again for all the wonderful comments. Happy Monday! I do not own Scandal.**_

* * *

><p>Fitz and Olivia just stared at each other until Carter and Four started to pepper Fitz with questions about how he go there. They were so excited to see their dad and Migel. While Fitz turned his attention back to the boys he answered their questions. When he looked back up Liv was gone. He could see her through the glass door talking to the OPA team and Migel. Fitz didn't want to rush anything so he let her have the time with them while he hugged and kissed the boys till his heart was content.<p>

"Hey guys, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it Daddy?" Four said.

"One of my favorite person in the world is flying in today at 4pm."

"Who's that?" Carter said.

"My Grandpa and yours and my name sake Fitzgerald Grant."

"How come we've never met him Daddy?" Four said.

"Well he lives in Russia where he grew up. He came to America years ago and started Grant Investments for Big Gerry and me. He missed Russia really bad so he moved home. My Grandma and his youngest son is buried there and he likes to visit their grave. Dedushka that means Grandpa in Russian is a big believer in family. He used to tell me great stories about Russia when I was little. He would tell them to me as bedtime stories when he lived with us in America."

"Why is he coming back to America now?"

"I called him. I needed to see him and talk about Big Gerry and how he has treated his family."

"Why is Big Gerry so mean to Momma and you?" Four said.

"Big Gerry is a bully. If he doesn't get his way he becomes mean."

Carter had enough of talking about Big Gerry and Grandpa Grant. He wanted to ask questions that were important to him. Even if he was five, he had a one track mind and he usually cut through to what was the elephant in the room.

"Daddy are you here to take us home. Are you and Momma going to get back together?"

Fitz's face darkened at his son's questions, but he knew he had to answer them, they deserved the truth from him.

"I don't know Carter. Your Mom and I have a lot to talk about and I'm not sure that after we talk that we will still be together." He pulled both boys into his chest.

"I want you both to know that no matter what happens between Momma and me, it will not change anything with us. You are still the two greatest things that I've done in my life, and distance or another house will never change that. I will be here for you both don't ever doubt that."

He could feel tears on his t-shirt. He pulled them in closer and started to rock them like he did when they were little.

* * *

><p>Liv kept looking through the glass door at Fitz and the boys. She could see that whatever he was talking about it was serious and her boys were upset, but Fitz always knew how to calm them and make them feel safe. So she let them have their moment alone. She turned back to the group as Harrison and Migel started laying out what they had found out.<p>

Harrison went first.

"Here is what we have so far. Fitz figured out last night that Liv's Dad used an accounting code to encrypt the papers that were inside your safe deposit box. He decoded it last night and we need him to spell out its contents. We'll let him have a few more moments with the boys, so Miggie can you tell us what you have on your end."

"Sure Har, Fitz told me that the Banker is Hardeson Rosemont. Big Gerry is nothing more than a high level soldier in their organization."

Liv started to put two and two together.

"Miggie. Was the marriage between Fitz and Mellie some kind of mob wedding? Is Fitz connected to all this mess?"

"I have to answer you in two folds Liv. Fitz has never been involved or a part of the Russian Mob. As to this marriage, I think you and Fitz have a lot to talk about."

Just after that statement Fitz was coming through the door carrying the boys. Both boys seemed to have a death grip on his t-shirt as they laid their heads on his shoulders.

"Quinn, can you take care of the boys until we are done in here? I told them we could spend some more time together after we finish up here."

Fitz put them down and Quinn grabbed their hands and lead them towards Huck's office to play some games on his computers. Fitz turned around and looked into Olivia's eyes and saw a million questions flashing behind them. He motioned for them all to sit down at the conference room table so they could all begin.

"Fitz, can you give us a run down of what was in Liv's father's papers?" Harrison said.

"As I told you last night everything was in accounting code form. What I figured out was that it was the actual proof that my Dad was laundering money through Grant Investments. The documents have times dates and transaction codes for transfers of money back to Russia without buying any commodities. Dirty money in, clean out. All of it is here in these documents. This pretty much seals my Dad's fate on money laundering. What else have you guys found out about Mike Kellog?"

Harrison and Miggie looked at each other then Liv.

"Fitz we thought that you need to talk to Liv about Mike Kellog. With that being said. We found out that his real name is Daniel Grimmes, he met Big Gerry on a plane ride one night. He was paid to bring you to Big Gerry that night of that big party in the dorm. He spiked your drink and took you to a warehouse. He was also paid to spy on you the entire time you were at boarding school. After Louis Garza beat up your Dad, he hatch a plan to punish you."

Fitz just sat there in a daze with the information he just received. This could only mean one thing. He didn't kill the Pope's, but how was he going to prove it.

"There's one more thing Fitz, we think they programmed you for a week that you were out of school. That's why you didn't call the cops and called Big Gerry. This is only speculation, but if you give us a chance, we want to get a hypnotherapist in here to see if he can pull those memories out of you. Before this can happen, I think we need to leave the room to Fitz and Olivia." Harrison said.

Olivia was not ready to speak to Fitz, but she needed answers to this weird conversation they had been having. Somehow she knew that her original question about Mellie and Fitz would be answered. This could answer so many other questions that had gone through her mind since the event.

* * *

><p>Everyone had cleared out and it was Liv and Fitz left. Silence seemed to engulf them for a time when Fitz started to talk.<p>

"Liv...I have to start out by saying that what I did was not meant to harm you or the boys but to protect you. I know you have a lot of questions and I have a hell of a lot of answers for you, but let me start."

Fitz started off from the beginning about the beatings and Big Gerry. Louis and Miggie coming to his rescue. Then he told her about how he thought he had killed her parents in a car accident and how Big Gerry had been manipulating him ever since. Him joining the firm and his betrothal to Mellie. He let her know that Big Gerry had a kill order on her and someone to take the boys away. So he went along with his scheme.

Liv sat there stunned into silence. Tears pulled in her eyes as she looked into Fitz's eyes after he stopped talking. She had one important question to ask and she would know if he was lying or not.

"Did you know it was my parents that you killed when you met me? Was this some sick comic game to repent for your sins?

"No Liv! I only realized it was your parents after we had that family dinner when I introduced you. Big Gerry knew it was your parents the whole time. Remember just before we left that night when he pulled me into his study to talk to me about business? He told me then who you were and how I had ruined your life. Remember I couldn't touch you for a week? It was because every time I saw you, I remembered that night and it was a like a knife turning in my gut."

Liv just sat there and reviewed the memory like it was some tape she had pulled from her emotional vault. She had thought he had second thoughts about starting their family that week. She dropped her head as tears streamed down her face. It was too much to take in at once. So the only thing she could do was change the tide of the conversation.

"Fitz I'm pregnant."

"What..."

"I'm pregnant. I found out two days after your little marriage announcement. I promised you that I wouldn't keep you away from the boys, and I won't keep you away from this baby either. All of this...it's to much. I have to take it all in and analyze it. My emotions are all over the place now. I want to forgive you and hate you at the same time. I don't know what to do."

He saw it on her face. The first time she didn't have an answer. He knew it was to much for her to hear, and she needed time to digest all of it.

"Liv can I hug you. I want to be near you and the baby, please?"

She nodded her head and he came to her side of the table and pulled her up into an embrace. Olivia soaked his t-shirt with her tears trying to regain her composure. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Olivia pulled back and sat back down. He could tell she was still trying to take it all in.

"Listen Liv, my grandfather gets in a few hours. I want to take the boys to meet him. He's only seen pictures of them. He might be able to help with the Big Gerry situation. Liv, we don't have to solve everything right now, lets just try to get through all this first then we work on us."

"I promise I will work through everything that you've told me. No matter what my decision is I do love you Fitz. You've given me three wonderful things in my life and I will always be grateful to you for that. It's probably not what you were expecting, but that's all I have now. Take the boys and Huck with you to the airport. I'm looking forward to meeting your grandfather."

With that Fitz left the conference room to get the boys.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Happy Scandal Thursday. Thanks again for all the comments to this story, I love them. I do not own scandal.**_

* * *

><p>Fitz was waiting for his Grandpa at the baggage claim with the boys and Huck when he saw him. Fitz greeted his Grandfather in his native tongue and kissed him on both cheeks and hugged him. His Grandfather looked down and saw Four and Carter. He had Fitz pick them up so he could kiss both of his Great Grandson's and get a good look at them. Grandpa Grant started to cry.<p>

"Why is Grandpa crying Daddy?" Carter asked.

"He's just really happy to see us."

When he composed himself he asked that they get out of the airport and take him to his hotel to rest. He would like to have dinner at the Russian Tea Room tonight with his family. He wanted to meet Olivia. Fitz needed to check into the hotel too. He got a room for him and Miggie. He took the boys with him so they could have some more time together. He sent Huck up to his room with the boys. He said he would be there in a bit. He escorted his Grandfather to his room. He needed to talk to Grandpa a little.

As Fitz closed the door he gave his Grandfather another hug. He teared up when he pulled back. His Grandfather put his hand on his cheek and asked him in Russian why he had called him back to this country. He didn't want to burden his grandfather with everything right then, but Gerry needed to be stopped before he loses his family.

He told his Grandfather everything from the moment he left for Russia and what really happened to Michael and everything up to now. Once he finished he watched his Grandfather in silence. He looked like he was calculating up everything he told him.

"Vnucheck...I built this company as a monument to our family and how far we've come. I'm sure you don't know this, but all must be talked about now. I was the one who made it out through the Russian Mob. I've run this organization from Russia since I left you. Grant Investment was my legacy to you and your children. Gerry was to clean it up and make it a legitimate company. This should have never touched any of you. It was for the third generation to leave this life behind. We struggled enough. I wanted to see you or your boys become statesmen, men of means and influence with clean hands. Gerry and I have the blood on our hands, but this is my fault. Gerry hates me for sparing you and Michael from the life we shared. He thought you were no better than him, and that you should share in the blood. Fitzgerald, you are my hope for a better future. I wanted more for you and Michael. Gerry has nearly destroyed that life. My Great Grandson's are beautiful and I can see that they have beautiful untouched souls I wanted for you. Gerry even threatens their innocence now, by killing their mother and sending them to me in Russia. I'm sorry I left you to that monster I created."

He covered his face with his hands and started to cry. Fitz watched the strongest man he had ever know sob over the loss of innocence for him and Michael. Fitz went over to his chair and hugged him until he stopped crying. He looked up and kissed his cheek again.

"I will make this right vnucheck. Don't do anything else. Grant Investments is lost to us. You need to start over. I won't be able to help you financially. Anything I give you will be dirty. Do you have money of your own saved?"

"Yes Papa." Fitz used to call him that when he was little.

"I can do what I wanted to do when I graduated from undergraduate school. I want to go to law school and specialize in business fraud. It's a start Papa. I'm going to save the world from people like you."

They both laughed at the irony.

"Go... go to your little boys they need you. We'll have dinner and talk some more. I have some calls to make."

"Ok, Papa. I forgot to tell you. Liv is pregnant again. Your going to be a great-grandpa again."

Grandpa Grant lit up like a Xmas tree. He was over flowing with joy. He hugged Fitz again and kissed both his cheeks.

"You make me so happy and proud. Promise me that once this is all over. You will make you family whole again. Promise me vnucheck."

"I promise to do my best to bring my family back together. I'll die trying Papa."

"Spend some time with those beautiful babies. I will see you at dinner."

Fitz left his room. Grandpa Grant pulled out a sat phone and called back home to Russia.

* * *

><p>Olivia had time to soak in all she heard that day and she needed some advice from everyone, except Fitz. So she called everyone into the conference room just to ping everything off everyone to get some prospective.<p>

"I know the whole story now and hearing it was a bit too much for me to hear from Fitz today and I need you guys to give me your thoughts about all of it."

Miggie went first.

"Listen Liv, I've known Fitz the longest and I've seen what he had to endure from Big Gerry. After that little stunt with announcing his engagement to Mellie, I told him I was going to kick his ass. Deep down I knew that it wasn't Fitz in all this and like your gut, I was right. Look Fitz did it to protect you and he felt he had no options, but Liv I've never seen a man more in love with another person until Fitz met you, you both belong together."

"Listen Liv, I've known you a long time. You know me, I don't judge. He did this to protect you and the boys. Now we know why and in my book he gets another chance." Harrison said.

"You know I'm always in your corner Liv, and I was the first one ready to ride out to put a bullet in Fitz when all this popped off. Now that I know the truth. I think you should give it another shot. This time don't be such a dope and marry the guy. Enough already with the independence shit or proving to Big Gerry he was wrong about you. You left the gate open this time, are you going to close it?" Abby said.

"Look, you know I'm a man of few words, but Liv I love you and those boys and he is the right man for you. He saved your life and he gets a pass from me." Huck said.

"Ok, it seems unanimous that I should give him another shot, but it's just going to take some time for me to get my head around everything I've found out. I do love Fitz and he makes me happy beyond believe. I just need to get the whole parents death thing set in my mind right. I think that will happen when we get the hypnotherapist in. I want to be damn sure of what they did to make him think he killed my parents."

* * *

><p>Fitz picked up Olivia from OPA to have dinner with his Grandfather at the Russian Tea Room with the boys. Liv wanted to meet the original Fitzgerald Grant to satisfy her curiosity. It took a lot for her to be out with Fitz at this point, but she wanted to take in what all her friends had said, and maybe just try to start to forgive him.<p>

When they arrived Fitz's Grandfather had arranged for a private room to have dinner. When they walked into the ornate Russian Tea Room, the boys never closed their mouths as they walked toward the private dining room. When they entered there were waiters at the ready around the table and the maitre d welcomed them to the restaurant. Grandpa Grant came over and gave Olivia the traditional Russian greeting with kisses and a big bear hug. He did the same to Fitz and the boys. He told them to sit as he motioned to the waiters to begin to serve.

"Tonight we dine like we are in Russia. I've ordered many of my countries favorites for you to sample. My Great-Grandson's will eat like kings tonight and your father will drink vodka with me like I taught him."

Fitz felt all his old childhood memories flood back when Grandpa would take them to Russia during their summers away from school. It was the single most enjoyable memories of growing up a Grant.

His Grandfather had ordered borscht and caviar to start. The look on the boys face after they tasted caviar was priceless when Fitz told them what it really was. Olivia enjoyed the borscht due to her being pregnant, caviar was definitely off the menu. Fitz and Grandpa indulged in the finest Russian Vodka they had. The night was fun light and airy with the drinks and food flowing. Olivia looked around the table and found the warmth of her family again even though it was going to be short-lived. They moved on to the main course of Chicken Kiev for the boys, they had been adventurous enough for the night. Fitz and Grandpa had Venison Stew. Olivia opted for the Quail Shahsli. The boys were rewarded with ice cream for being brave with the caviar. Liv had a tea as Fitz and Grandpa continued on with their love affair with the vodka bottle. Liv knew she would be driving them home. She didn't care. She was enjoying everything about that night and she hoped to hell in her heart she could put everything behind her.

"Fitz...why does everyone who works here keep calling your Grandfather, Pakhan?"

He leaned over with his sweaty red face and said, "it means Godfather, and yes it does mean what your thinking. We have a bit more to talk about later. But tonight we are just a family celebrating a Grandfather and Great-Grandfathers return, and a new addition to this family."

Grandpa Grant got to his feet and lifted his vodka glass for a toast.

"To my beautiful family. I am so proud of you Fitzgerald, you have turned into the man I hoped you would be. All my struggles in Russia have proven me out. Here before my eyes I see my hope for my family come to life. Olivia you have graced us again with an addition to this family, that I can only hope will be a girl this time. It's time to have a little more feminine qualities to this Grant clan. I love you my girl and I hope that the troubles that have befallen you will resolve itself soon. Don't give up on your family, they are worth the fight. To my Great-Grandson's Fitzgerald the fourth and Carter. You are brave boys and true Grant men already, may God protect you from all who will try to harm you. For me, I am old and tired, but before my head goes cold I will right one last wrong in the family, that is my promise to you. Please remember me in your prayers and I will do the same."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Happy Tuesday campers! I've had this ready for a while, but I started to read some of my favorite authors on this site and got side tracked. Hope you love the new chapter and always please let me know what you think. I do not own scandal.**_

* * *

><p>Grandpa Grant stayed with his little family for a week before he had to go. He was so happy to get to know Fitz's little family. He loved his great-grandson's, he taught them a little Russian while he was there. The last night together he looked around the room at all the people who Fitz and Liv had in their lives and knew that they would be alright. He knew that whatever hold the Russian Mob had over him and Gerry, it would end with them. Grandpa motioned for Fitz to come to the bedroom in his suite.<p>

"Vnucheck, I don't have the time or the security to tell you everything, but I'm going to California tomorrow to see your father. When I'm done, you will be free from everything. I know you're a smart boy so I'll spare you the details. I and you know that the feds have bugged and followed me the moment I landed. I want you to know that I love you with all that I am. Tell your son's the same thing. Make this family proud vnucheck."

Fitz knew all to well what was going to happen and he hugged and cried in his Grandfather's arms. He felt like he was 12 again when his grandfather went back to Russia.

When Fitz came out of his grandfather's room Olivia knew that something was really wrong. She could see that they both had cried. It was time for them to go. Grandpa Grant would be leaving really early so he said his goodbye's to everyone. He asked Fitz to take a picture of him and his Great-Grandson's on his phone. He called them his hope in Russian. Like a dream he was gone again that morning. He had his own plane so he left at five that next day.

* * *

><p>Grandpa Grant called from his plane back to Russia and asked his lawyer if all the papers were drawn up? He said they had. He told him to go ahead with initiating them. He wanted them finalized at the end of the day Moscow time. He would call him when he reached California.<p>

Grandpa Grant then called Gerry's henchman Yuri.

"Where is my son?"

"He's at the house now. They have shut Grant Investments down completely."

"Did you know what he was doing?"

Yuri paused for a moment and decided to go with the truth. "Yes"

"Do I have to ask you what the punishment is for disobeying me is?"

"No, Pakhan."

"I will be landing in three hours and I want everyone in our organization to come to the warehouse outside Fresno. I think you are due a lesson in obedience. Yuri...don't try to run, I know where your entire family is located, one phone call and I will have them snuffed out like a candle. Are we clear."

"Yes, Pakhan."

His next phone call was to his son.

"Gerry."

"Hello Papa."

I will be in California in three hours meet me at the Fresno warehouse. I called Yuri already to bring everyone from our organization so don't worry about calling anyone."

"Papa, what's this all about? If your mad about Grant Investments, I can beat the rap. We have people on the inside who can help us clean up this mess. You didn't have to come all this way."

"Syn, I want to see what is going on for myself. We will figure all of this out together. It will be a good visit. I haven't seen you in a long time. You are my only child and I want to see how you are doing. All is forgiven."

"Yes Papa, I'll be there."

* * *

><p>Olivia had stayed over night because of how late it was and the boys were asleep in the hotel beds. Fitz told Olivia to take the other double bed and he would sleep on the couch in his suite. He got another room for Miggie to sleep in.<p>

Fitz was not really sleeping he was laying on the couch just looking up at the ceiling taking in all that had happened and what his Grandfather told him before he left. He heard movement and he sat up to look over the back of the couch to see Olivia coming toward him. He motioned for her to come and sit with him. They sat far enough away to see each other in the dark.

"You couldn't sleep either?"

"No, can't seem to shut my brain down with all that has happened. I feel like I'm in a bad gangster movie and somehow we've become the stars of it."

"This little one of yours doesn't let me sleep much now. It's either hellafied heartburn, or the munchies."

The both laughed a little.

"Livy, I miss us. All of us. All I wanted to do was protect you and the kids. I got so crazed about what Gerry was threatening to do that I didn't think I had another option. I threw us away because of the fear of loosing you and I lost you anyway. I don't know who I am anymore. Everything I thought I was or my family was, was just a lie. The only thing that had been sure and true were you and the boys. I need your help Liv. I don't know who I am without you or the boys. I never knew it, but you all were my anchor to this life and I need you to help me now to come back to you all."

He didn't realize he was crying as he was talking and Liv was doing the same. The wall she had erected was crumbling. She could see how lost he was and she needed him to come home too. She scooted down the couch and embraced Fitz until he laid his head on Olivia's lap and she stroked his hair until he stop sobbing. She calmed him before she spoke.

"I think we both got lost. If truth be told, the minute I let Gerry get in my head when it came to you and our family. Fitz, I love you and no matter how much pain I have to crawl through that will never change. Maybe we should start from there. Lets just love each other again."

They curled up with each other and slept soundly for the first time in a month.

* * *

><p>Mean while in Fresno all had been assembled to meet their Parkhan. It was an honor to be in his presence.<p>

"Thank you all for coming. I know that things have gotten a little uncomfortable for you since the FBI has come down on my son and his company. We will survive this little bump in the road. Please everyone gather around in a circle."

There was about 100 people in the warehouse.

"I want to talk to you all about loyalty and obedience. Gerry and Yuri come forward."

They did as they were told, and made their way in front of Grandpa Grant.

"Kneel before me."

Again they complied with what Grandpa Grant asked.

"When we took the oath to become a family, loyalty and obedience was the two most important ideals for us. Before you, you see two that have betrayed that oath and now you will see the result of that betrayal. Nothing or no one is above our law, not even my son."


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy Scandal Thursday! I couldn't let you wait another day to find out what happened to Grandpa Grant and Big Gerry. Thank you again for all your reviews! I do not own Scandal.**

* * *

><p>Fitz and Olivia woke up to two small bodies standing in front of the them. They both looked up and said hi to four and Carter. They have silly smiles on their faces looking at their parents. Fitz and Liv realized they had fallen asleep together and they were entangled like they usually were in their bed at home. They sat up with goofy smiles on their faces as well. It was starting look like their family again. They had fallen asleep on the couch at home many times the same way.<p>

So with the goofy elephant hanging in the room, four asked the obvious question.

"Are we all going home together?"

Fitz and Olivia looked at each other, but the only person who could answer that was Liv. She knew it was her decision and she wasn't ready to break up her family, but she wasn't quite on board with a full-fledged reunion.

"How about this boys. Daddy and I need to talk some more and you two need some breakfast. So go get the menu and we'll order room service and spend the day together. How about that?"

It was a compromise that they all could live with, but Fitz and Liv needed to get away for an uninterrupted trip to really talk everything out without prying little ears. She was not going to let her family go down without a fight, but looming around them was an inherent danger with the business of Grandpa Grant and Big Gerry. She also needed some clarity about her parents death. In her gut she felt that Fitz didn't do it, but she need to know. They would never be safe if Big Gerry survives this ordeal. She was sure that if they did get married, she might be signing her death warrant.

* * *

><p>Grandpa Grant was handed a gun by Sasha his right hand man, he stepped behind Yuri and shot him point-blank in the head. He went behind Gerry, kissed him on the temple and pulled the trigger. Yuri and Gerry lay on the ground in front of him.<p>

"This is loyalty! To sacrifice your own for one goal and one mind. I will not stand for anymore disobedience, or this will befall not only you, but your families. Yuri and Gerry's family will be taken care of by me. Sasha, get both the bodies out of here and bury them like you've been taught."

The moment Grandpa Grant stopped speaking the authorities rushed in with everything they had. It was too late for anyone to run or grab weapons. The policy for a meeting like this was to leave all weapons in the cars. The FBI and local authorities were all in attendance.

They were all captured without a shot fired. Grandpa's gambit had worked, his family was safe. He turned the gun on himself and shot.

There would be no insight into his organization and he would be punished for his son's death with his own hand and not that of any authorities.

* * *

><p>Before they could all get dressed to go out for the day. Olivia's phones lit up.<p>

"Liv, turn the TV on now! Don't let the boys see it." Harrison said.

She rushed over to the TV and turned it on.

**_ Breaking news about the biggest bust of Russian Mafia the US has ever seen. There was a high level meeting in a warehouse in Fresno California where the Godfather of one of the largest Russian Organized Crime families was here in the US to dispense some justice of his own. Reports from the FBI have confirmed that Fitzgerald Grant Sr executed his son Fitzgerald Grand Jr as well as Yuri Brinkoff. Then turned the gun on himself after he was surrounded by authorities._**

Olivia turned off the TV and went into gladiator mode. She asked Fitz to join her in the bathroom. Once she got him in there she told him everything. He didn't look that stunned and he didn't sob, he just let his tears run down his face. She knew that his Grandfather must have told him something bad was going to go down.

He could see the wheels turning in her mind.

"Liv...he told me that he was going to take care of this and when he was done, we would be free. I had no allusion that he would survive it. He was to old for prison, and he would never betray the organization. There was only one way out."

This time it was Liv who sobbed as she slid down the door of the bathroom. Fitz rushed over to her and held her why she sobbed into his chest. She could see his Grandfather's perfect reasoning, but to kill his own son was too much for her heart to take.

"Liv, we have to go out there, the boys are going to wonder what's going on. I want to tell them what's happened. We can't go out now. We should head over to OPA with Miggie. I think the news agencies are going to hound us about all this. We need help to navigate through this."

* * *

><p>Miggie jumps on the phone to his office to get details of what went down in Fresno. When he got off the phone. He informs everyone what he knows.<p>

"It appears that the FBI and Interpol had been tracking your grandfather Fitz the minute he entered US space. It's probably safe to say that they had him under surveillance the entire time he was here. My people said that he did in fact kill Gerry and Yuri and then turned the gun on himself. They had the warehouse wired for sound and video, they saw everything and they have enough to charge everyone there with accessory to murder. They got the banker too. An anonymous envelope showed up at FBI headquarters with incriminating evidence that identifies Hardeson Rosemont as the banker. So in a nut shell this arm of the Russian mob is officially out of business. With three shots fired."

Fitz just stares into space as he take all of it in. Now he knows what his grandfather was talking about taking care of everything. He stands at the front of the conference room and speaks.

"My Grandfather told me before he left that he would make sure that me or my family would never be touched by the mob again. What hell of a move this all was."

"What are you talking about Fitz?" Miggie said.

"Don't you see. He basically dismantled the US operation in one swoop. He also makes sure that there would be no one left to take revenge against me or my family. He shows the soldiers what it means to keep their mouths shut and they have no idea it was his plan all along to set us free. It's fucking genius!"

They all sit there letting the realization of the sacrifice of Grandpa Grant set in.


	17. Chapter 17

_**First, let me start off by apologizing for my absence. My family had an extraordinary event with my parents anniversary and my sisters and I were very busy. This will be the last chapter, but I hope that you have enjoyed this little diddy this time around. I've gotten a few request to sequel "A special time", thinking about it now. **_

_**Thank you all for your support once again. I had lost myself and my love of writing and you've given me the courage to start writing an actual book.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Like all messes they have to be cleaned up by the ones that are left. Fitz's life was turned upside down. Just as Fitz guessed, the FBI and Interpol wanted to question him about his father's and Grandfather's business dealings. He had been an intricate part of Grant Investments and they were sure that he was involved in the criminal enterprise. All his bank accounts were frozen. Miggie and Olivia accompanied Fitz when he went to talk to the Federal prosecutors. They grilled him for three days before they believed that he was not involved. He was left with nothing other than his family and that was still on shaky ground. He needed to repair that above all other things. His number one priority was to put his family back together, everything else could wait.<p>

Harrison found a physiotherapist that could help Fitz with what happened the night of Olivia's parents death. They had her come to the office to administer her brand of therapy. Dr. Davis told Fitz that since he had a real need to find out the truth that it should be relatively easy to get to the truth in his subconscious.

Dr. Davis got Fitz under really fast and she started to ask him questions that Miggie, Harrison and Olivia had given her. She regressed him back to the night of the party.

"Ok, Fitz I want you to see yourself outside yourself as if you are looking at a movie. Tell me what happens when Mike Kellog and David Prince put you in the car."

"We drive, but I can't see. I'm lying down in the back seat, but I can hear Mike and David talking, but not in detail. We stop and David gets out, then Mike backs out and drives again. He stops and the door opens by my feet. I see someone dragging me out of the car. It's Yuri and someone else. I can't see their face."

"Fitz you're doing really good. I need you to slow your breathing and continue to see everything as if it were a movie."

"I'm being dragged to a chair with a spotlight. They are tying me into the chair and the other guy is shooting something into my neck. Everything looks hazy."

"Can you clear it up Fitz?"

"No...it's the strangers face and other faces coming and going. Words in a jumble."

"Slow everything down Fitz. Try and piece the words together."

"Pope...Kill...Car...Drive...Me"

"The words are flashing now from that light, I can't close my eyes, all I see are the words."

"Ok, Fitz stop looking at the lights and let's try to fast forward to when they let you go."

"The stranger and Yuri untie me and Yuri carries me to a car. We drive and drive and then we stop. Yuri picks me up and puts me in a car that looks like it's been in an accident. He leaves and I stay there for a long time until I wake up and there they are, the Popes."

Fitz comes out of the hypnosis on his own as if he's had water thrown on him. He has tears running down his face as he seeks out Olivia. She is near the back wall of her old office silently sobbing. Fitz jumps up and goes to her and they hold on for dear life as they give into their own sobbing. Everyone leaves the room to give them the much-needed privacy.

After a while they pulled apart and stared into each others eyes for a good while before Olivia spoke.

"Fitz we have a lot to discuss. It seems like we've lived our lives in bits and pieces. We are finally getting the whole story and some of it is ugly and noble. I want us, I want our family. So much has happened in the last two months and we have to make some decisions soon about our family. With that being said, today. Today lets just be a family. Lets go get the boys and do something mindless and mundane, I'm so tired of each day lately being a major drama we have to dig ourselves out of."

Fitz smiled at her last comment and said, "yeah, let's go get the boys. How about a picnic in the park? I just want to lay down on a blanket and watch our boys play. Can we do that?"

Olivia smiled equally and stretched out her hand.

* * *

><p>After everything settled down, Miggie went home right away to take care of his father and to a wife that had a little surprise of her own for him when he got there.<p>

Fitz and Olivia decided to stay in DC. Olivia went back to work with Pope and Associates until the baby came since she was the bread-winner now. The plan was for Fitz to start law school at Georgetown. They found a home in the Adams Morgan neighborhood. They loved the international feel to the neighborhood and they wanted their boys to learn Russian. Fitz promised them that he would take them to Russia once they got a little bigger.

Fitz did accompany his Grandfather's body back to Russia when the Feds finally realesed it. He made sure he buried him next to his wife and son. He left Gerry's burial to the state, he wouldn't give him any part of himself to a father who nearly destroyed him. While he was in Russia his Grandfather's lawyer got word to him to come by his office before he left.

He arrived at the office and was ushered in to see Mr. Chekhov esquire. He addressed Fitz with the same respect as his Grandfather, he was the last of his family and respect was owed.

"Mr. Grant, we have a lot to discuss before you return to the United States. Your Grandfather had a will and upon his death I was supposed to execute the terms of the will."

Fitz was peaked by what the lawyer was saying and motioned for him to continue. He didn't want him to know how his heart was hammering out of his chest.

"Each time you had a child, and I understand that you have another on the way. Your grandfather would buy land and US currency in their name. He would do this each year of their birth. According to my records your son Fitzgerald the Fourth has accumulated 34.5 million dollars in cash and property around Russia. Your son Carter has accumulated 23.5 million dollars in cash and property in your grandfather's birthplace. He also clued me in on his plan when he got to America, so he had me place 20 million in cash in a safe deposit box in Switzerland for your unborn child. He only asked that if you have a girl to remember him by giving her his wife's name of Anna."

Fitz's focus was coming in and out of view, he couldn't believe his Grandfather did all that for his family.

"Why has no one confiscated the money and property? I thought they ceased all of his assets as well as Grant Investment's."

"It's very simple Mr. Grant, everything is in said minors name. Your government or mine could not touch it. It's in a trust that will not be dispersed until they are 25 each. Your Grandfather made your wife the administrator. Since you two have never married, there is no spousal privilege that the governments could argue if they tried to take everything from them. Even if you got married now, they have no legal standing."

Tears started to well in Fitz's eyes. Even from the grave his Grandfather was still taking care of his family.

"Mr. Grant, I have a letter and instructions from your Grandfather to you." The lawyer left his office to give Fitz some privacy.

Fitz opens the letter:

**_Moe serdce (My Heart),_**

**_I know that I have left you now that you are reading this letter. I tried to come up with a better solution to free you, but I could not. My sins were visited on me and my son and it was only right that I was the one to sacrifice my soul to correct it. _**

**_I always planned to get your father out of the life I lead him in, but to my shame, he enjoyed being cruel and the life I provided for him only made it worst. You and your brother were my hope and savings grace. If I had known that he would unleash his cruelty on you and your brother, I would have brought you back to mother Russia to raise myself or sent you both to boarding school in Switzerland._**

**_I know it's to late to save your brother, but you have always been my heart and joy. You are a good boy Fitzgerald. Our last night together you told me that you wanted to be a lawyer who puts bad guys like me away, which is funny in itself, but I like the idea. _**

**_You going back to school with a family is going to take a bit of money before you can stand on your feet. I've instructed my lawyer who has access to a private account at a Swiss Bank to pay your tuition and living expenses until you find a job. I hope $10,000 a month for living expenses will help with you and your family. My lawyer is also instructed to pay the tuition for private school for your boys and my unborn Great-Grandchild until they graduate from high school. I know you and Olivia will be able to pay for them, but let an old man be happy in the knowledge that he has contributed to his Great-Grand-children's lives. _**

**_One last thing Fitzgerald. In that same Swiss Bank is a wedding set. It belonged to your Grandmother Anna. She made me promise to give them to you when you wed as the oldest. They are not fancy, but it was the first thing I ever bought your Grandma when I was still and honest man. Give them to Olivia with my blessing and love._**

**_Moe serdce, don't cry for me. I am so happy that you have turned into the man I hoped my son would be. You have made me so proud to call myself your Grandfather. I will always love you._**

**_Your Grandfather,_**

**_Fitzgerald Grant Sr._**

There were tears all over the letter when he finished. He couldn't believe his Grandfather's generosity. The pain of his absence hit him even harder. All he wanted to do now was get home to his family. He needed to share everything with Olivia and to ask her again to marry him. He was not going to take no for an answer this time. So many things had nearly been lost and he refused to lose the most important any more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue<strong>_

What a difference a year makes.

Miggie and his wife welcomed their first child into their family. To say that his Dad was the proudest grandparent on the block was an understatement. Miggie convinced Louis to move in with them as he recuperated and he turned out to be a God send for Miggie and his wife with the new baby. He had the house running like a well oiled military machine. Dante Louis Garza was a well-loved little boy.

Fitz and Liv got married two months after Fitz came back from Russia. Olivia found a man on a mission when he returned. He wouldn't take no for an answer. Instead of asking her every month he asked her everyday for a month. Fitz gave her his Grandmother's wedding set as he was instructed. Olivia loved that she had something from Fitz's family.

Later in the year they welcomed Anna Elizabeth Grant into their family. She had her father's blue eyes and black curly hair, but her mother's cute nose and lips. She was a stunner. The boys fell completely in love with their baby sister. Hands down she was a daddy's girl, even in her stomach. Fitz was the only one who could get her to stop kicking or stepping on Olivia's bladder. All he would do was talk to her and she would quite down. It was scary how when he would read to her at night, was the only time Olivia would get relief to sleep the entire night. When she came out of the womb, the moment she heard Fitz's voice she stopped crying. He held her the entire night just looking at her.

Fitz felt that Anna was more than just his third child, but a child of promise for this family. A reminder for him how close he came to losing it all. The sacrifices you make for your family. He would never forget the lessons his Grandfather left for him.


End file.
